raidnchillfandomcom-20200214-history
RaidNChill Wiki
Welcome to the RaidNChill Wiki To provide information about RaidNChill clan rules and behavior, and tips on base building and strategy. Basic Conduct We expect members to be polite and respectful of others at all times. Absolutely no cussing, vulgarity, racism or hating will be tolerated. Note: This includes cussing with those internet short forms like WTF, LMAO etc. Using them still puts the words in the readers head. If you log on to the internet so that you can be an anonymous jerk, then you won't be happy here. Please move on quietly... your smart parting remark is boring and quickly forgotten. Give as Much as you Take We don't have any arbitrary donate amounts. We only expect that if you want your castle filled that you also should return the favor equally to others in the clan that supported you. This means that you MUST manage your donation stats (troops received and troops donated) and work to keep them at least even. If you want to be in a well managed clan where people actually donate, you are going to have to give back to fit in. Be an Active Player An active clan is a happy one. However sometimes players stop playing, or play very rarely. With only 50 members per clan it is necessary sometimes to kick out inactive members. Please dont take it personally... If you were in otherwise good standing and want to come back (and be active) - you are welcome to do so. Be a Valuable Player While we would very much like to treat every player as a complete equal - lets not be naive: A player with high level troops, that donates a lot, and actively participates in the clan is going to be more valuable to the clan as a whole than someone who does less in these areas. Therefore: If you are a lower level player with lower level troops you really need to make sure that you step it up... donate, be active, social and helpful, make sure you get your attacks in clan wars etc. On the other hand... if you are a high level player please be humble, and don't expect special treatment - the fact is, you are already getting it. Lets all understand that with the addition of Clan Wars, the strong relationships forged in our clan are now being somewhat challenged. While it is impossible to make every member perfectly happy... we do our best to strike a balance we can all live with. One account per player. Please do not join the clan with multiple Clash of Clans accounts. We are limited to only 50 members and it really drags the clan down to have multiple spots used by a single player. Dont request Troop Levels This is a rude practice... 1. This is usually low level players demanding troops that they can't give back. They are essentially saying "my troops are not good enough for me but I will happily give them to you". 2. Everyone in our clan MUST donate regardless of the troops they have or they get kicked out. We WILL NOT have clan members afraid to donate to you and getting kicked out because you specified troop levels that they cannot meet. 3. Requesting troop levels also makes the highest level players in the clan responsible for filling your castle. Demanding troops that you cant give back annoys those very people... not very smart. The high level players in our clan are very generous, and will give you great troops... you don't need to demand them. Hopefully this gives you something to think about. We are trying to create a polite, cooperative community of players. Selfish/anti-social individuals usually do not last long in our clan. Requesting specific Troop Types Its my personal opinion that requesting specific troop types is kind of silly. It just restricts the number of people that will fill your castle... leaving you with an empty castle for longer than it might be otherwise... and an empty castle helps nobody. But I understand that this not a popular point of view... so let me make a suggestion that is a compromise... Instead of requesting the 1, 2, or 3 troops that YOU think are so marvelous - possibly with a few outrageous ones that you cant fit in your castle, or almost nobody will give you in the first place (sorry )... How about telling people what troops you really don't want. Doing this leaves the field open for all kinds of troops that you never even thought of. Maybe you discover some other troop type is really more awesome than you thought - and you wait around with an empty castle less. It is expected that members will respect the troop types that are requested HOWEVER, It is also expected that members who do not get what they have asked for will not freak out about it. If a member is unhappy about a troop type received they should politely and respectfully deal with the other person directly. If the other member is unresponsive, or continues donate incorrect troop types they may request that the leader or a coleader look into the matter. Think about it. Donate first? While this is not actually a rule... jumping into a new clan and immediately requesting is also rude... it immediately annoys a lot of players... some may even kick you. How do I become Elder Please be patient. Show us that you can follow the rules and maintain your donation stats... we want you to be elder... really. How do I become Co-Leader The simple answer is - you probably can't. This is a position of extreme trust and is reserved for long time, and mature members. Co-leaders help run the clan, its not about status to us - so if status is that important to you... you should probably find another clan... or start your own. Recommended Reading For strategy guides and playing tips we also recommend: Supercell forums Clash of Clans Wiki Clan Wars FAQ Clan Wars Please be sure to read EVERY WORD of the Clan Wars faq on the supercell forums. A link to this faq is in the section above: "recommended reading". As a member of the clan, your team mates are counting on you to contribute and help them win... that starts with taking the time to understand how to play it right. We are currently waring 2 times per week. Friday/Saturday and Sunday/Monday. This frequency and schedule is a compromise to keep the clan as a whole happy. There will be members that want to war more often and less often. Unless the whole clan is fully engaged in each war we wont be winning... and thats not fun for anyone. Clasic Noob Mistakes Here are some of the mistakes most noobs make when new to the game: 1. The big one. Rushing to upgrade your town hall too fast. We see lots of these poor souls with level 10 Town Halls but level 1 defenses. These impatient noobs want those cool high level things but dont understand that as a result of this... the big dogs (the true high level players) are going to clobber them over and over again... to the point that most people just give up on the game. You should max ALL your defensive buildings before moving to the next Town Hall level... yes its boring and takes time... but its the number one tip if you want to play this game for more than a few weeks. 2. Building your base against a wall or corner because you think you cant be attacked from the edges... not true, you can. So maybe its not that big a deal... except that you cant expand in those directions. Build your base in the center of the board... there is absolutely no benefit to building next to the edge. 3. Protecting unimportant buildings by surrounding them with walls. Walls are one of the most important defensive aspects of the game. They are in short supply and absolutely precious. Protect Town Halls, Storages, and Defensive buildings behind walls. DO NOT protect: Baracks, Spell Creation, Research, Builder huts, and yes.. even mines and elixer collectors. NOTE: Mines and Elixer Collectors have little value as long as you collect them regularly. In the higher levels of the game it may be advisable to put some of them behind walls if you have the extra space. - This can make some peopl'e pass on your base if they know they have to get past a wall to get all your loot. 4. Creating fancy designs, checker boarding, spelling things, or otherwise wasting wall segments. See point 3 above. If you are doing this, you are favoring form over function - therefore you are not optimally using this important resource. Dont complain when you get creamed. Note: Putting upgraded wall segments at wall joints is a valid technique as attacking units favor intersections... however checker boarding other parts of a base because it looks nice is just wasting upgraded wall segments. 5. Putting all the best stuff in a single central courtyard. In the early levels when you have few wall segments, and later on when you have lots of storages it becomes advisable to separate those buildings with partition walls. When you put all your best stuff in a single central courtyard an attack that penetrates it gets it all. Make use of partition walls to slow down the enemy and limit what they can get from any single attack point. 6. Doubling, Tripling etc walls. This approach works ok in the early stages of the game when attackers are primarily using giants to break through walls. However wallbreakers use splash damage and can punch through several at a time. The better approach is to make lots of partition walls. 7. Mortars around the outside of the base. Mortars deliver huge splash damage but are totally vulnerable to up close attack. They have a very large attack range and should be placed as deep in the center of the base as possible to maximize this. 8. Leaving too much space inside walls. Each playing piece is allowed a single blank space around it. If you put two pieces together you can put them 2 spaces apart... but if you go 3 or more you will be leaving a spot where an attacker can spawn. If you do this inside your walls you are totally defeating the purpose of having walls... not to mention that you are wasting wall segments by surrounding all that blank space. 9. Pushing buildings that surround your base walls out by 1 or 2 segments to force spawning out farther. This is somewhat debatable but the advantage of forcing attackers to spawn farther out is often completely mitigated by the fact that your defenses are unable to kill off attackers while they are out of range and destroying these outer buildings. The delay advantage is really not worth it. 10. Thinking that you must use castle troops for attacking. The truth is that this game can be totally played with an empty castle. Because of the emphasis on donating in our clan we recommend you reserve castle troops for defense. Players that rely on them for attacking go through more troops than they can donate... these are the guys that blame the clan for not requesting enough... usually just before we kick them out. No excuses... if you cant donate enough, then you request less. You are in total control of how much you donate and how much you request. Have a little discipline. 11. Lining up all your gold mines and elixer collectors. Thanks sooooo much for making it convenient to raid you with goblins. I can totally wipe out all your gold (using the Lazy Raiding Technique below) with the minimum number of goblins. Make your base a hassle to attack. If you focus on pretty looking, and orderly, you may be making things easy for attackers. 12. Pushing unimportant buildings off to the edge of the playing board. All buildings should be used around your base to slow down attackers. Pushing them off to the edges just wastes them and allows attackers to get even further into your base to destroy your important buildings. Note: Some players like to put one building into each corner of the playing board in the hope that an attacker will miss them, and they will be able to run out the clock before getting a 100% loss. In reality it is extremely rare that this strategy actually works out as intended. Our recommendation is to make use of these buildings around your base and benefit from them slowing down attackers on every attack. Farming versus Trophy Hunting Farming is when you attack for the purpose of gaining resources: Gold, Elixer, Dark Elixer. Trophy Hunting is when you attack for the purpose of destroying the Town Hall. Of course you can also do both at the same time. Farming is the fastest route to getting the resources that you need to pay for the upgrades that move you through the game. Trophy Hunting gives you an idea of your skill with the troops you have at the moment. However, its a very slow way to progress through the game - as you tend to acquire resources more slowly (they are secondary to obtaining the Town Hall). While Trophy Hunting can be fun as a short term metric of your skill level - I recommend Farming most of the time to obtain the upgrades to progress through the game. This game is a lot about big fish eating little fish... the faster you get big... the less you get eaten. What Should I upgrade first There is a lot already written about this on the web. For defensive buildings I recommend: 1. Walls (Yes it takes a long time but its worth it). 2. Splash Damage buildings: Mortars, Wizard Towers. 3. Archer Towers. 4. Cannons. 5. Air Defense. * I've seen a lot of people put Cannons before Archer Towers BUT Archer Towers provide air and land defense - even if they cost more to upgrade... In the earlier levels of the game where air attacks are fewer you may choose Cannons... up to you. Also if you have good archer towers, you may choose to hold off longer on upgrading Air Defense. * What about Teslas, Cross Bows, Inferno Towers? Honest answer is... I dont know. They are very effective and strong defensive items, but also cost a lot and take a long time to build. You will have to weigh that into your decision process. At a minimum I would put them after splash damage defenses. For troops: I dont really have specific recommendations here - because everyone has very different opinions as to what is the best troop type, and different attack strategies. I will offer the following... * The basic troops, barbs, archers goblins are very cost effective. Using them instead of more expensive troops can really add up. Make more by spending less in the first place. * Using a good mix of troops that maximizes what each one is good at. For example: I use barbs for taking out buildings on the outside of walls... they are a cheap and there is no need to spend more on a ranged troop if you dont need it... Goblins are great for quickly raiding resources... they are cheap and often evade spring traps and mortar blasts... Archers are great for taking out buildings from behind walls, when you cant get at them with the other troops or when you want to take out an important defensive building before it can kill off your other troops. * When you have dark troops... minions are a very cost effective troop and using both your dark barracks, and your regular barracks at the same time means you can build your armies faster and attack more often. * Using Giants with Healers is also a commonly used and effective strategy. Keep in mind that Air Defenses, Archer Towers and other air defensive buildings will quickly knock out a healer. Knocking out those buildings first may help your healer live longer. Farming... The Lazy Raiding Technique Most players try to pierce a base to its central core and get to the storages. The Lazy Raiding Technique focuses on those bases that have not been played for a while and most of the gold is in the collectors. The trick is to figure out which bases have most of the resources in them. Assuming you are after gold... Here is how. 1. Look for more then 100k available gold. 2. Look for collectors with gold spilling over into the collection box. 3. Look for maximum upgraded mines. 4. Empty gold storages. 5. Graves from previous attacks still showing. (totally optional) 6. All or most mines around the outside and easy to access with goblins. 7. Prefer situations where you can 1 star the base by getting 50% of the buildings. Using an army of goblins, barbs, archers, (and minions if you got em). First clean up the readily accessible mines with goblins. Then take out surrounding buildings with cheap barbs. Use remaining archers and or minions to get any mines behind walls and try to 50% the base. It is not necessary that every one of the 7 points above is perfect... but the more of them the better. It is important that you take the time, and have the patience, to view a lot of prospective bases before attacking. Basic Attack Stragey Tips These tips are general and apply to any other attack strategy you may use: 1. Take a moment to look for possible bomb and trap placement - make sure you are not going to blast your opponent with your best troops only to have most of them taken out before you even get started. Remember to test suspected areas with one or two troops before sending in a whole wave... especially minions... those orange mines can do huge damage to them. 2. Look for the location of the Clan Castle and Heros. Triggering them by placing a few troops in their visibility radius and then leading them to a corner and killing them off is what all the advanced players do FIRST. Note: if an opponents base is well designed you may not be able to lure them out. This may be a sign you want to bypass the base and find an easier one. 3. Study the path your troops will take in advance. Knowing the game AI behavior for each type of troop is very helpful when executing an attack. This is particularly important for defense-led troops (Giants, Hogs, Balloons) and very important for where you will lay down your spells. Healing spell is very good for Hog attacks. 4. Use Lightning spell at the beginning of an attack to take out key defenses. Look for places where defenses are side by side so you may get 2 destroyed for the price of one. Also use lightning for killing off clan castle troops - but make sure you get them all out of the castle first and sitting still in a corner somewhere first. 5. Improve your game play by studying your own attacks, reading the COC forums, and familiarize yourself with common base designs and their weakneses. Attacking... with Meat Shields A common attack strategy is to first lay down troops with high hit points (Giants, Golem, even Barbarians)... followed shortly behind them by ranged troops (Archers, Minions, Wizards). Enemy defenses will initially lock on to the high hit point troops and keep them busy while the lower hit point - ranged troops can take them out. This technique can be even more effective if mortars are taken out first by lightning spell. Using Traps... Funneling Funneling is when walls are used to guide attacking troops to bombs or spring traps. This is effective because the game causes troops to take the easiest route to get to something that a troop will attack. Leaving just a single hole in a wall and putting a bomb or spring trap there will ensure that attacking troops will walk right over it. Centralizing the Clan Castle It is believed by most advanced players that luring clan castle troops and Heros out to the edges of the game where they are out of range of defenses and then killing them off is the first thing that should be done in any attack. Therefore: the recommendation is to centralize your clan castle such that its view radius cannot be triggered easily by an attacker without actually attacking and destroying any of your buildings. For lower level players with fewer buildings and wall segments this may not be possible - but keep the the tip in mind. The Ringus base design (for TH 9 and above) The focus of this base is to defeat attacks from defence-led troops (Giants, Hogs, Balloons) by causing them to attack the outer ring of defenses on a base while leaving the core alone. The base is comprised of: 1. A Central core where one tends to put: the very strongest defenses, Dark Elixer, Town Hall, and Clan Castle. 2. Surrounding the core (and this is absolutely critical), is a ring of non-defensive buildings: Storages, Heros, Collectors, Barracks, Spell Creation, Research etc. This is referred to as the "fluff" ring because its purpose is to separate the core from the 3rd ring with enough distance to make the whole thing work. 3. A third ring of defensive buildings, bombs, and funneling to traps. Defense-led troops always attack the nearest defensive building. This design ensures that the next defensive building is to the left or right, and not to the core. This ensures that attackers walk around the base while the defenses in the core are free to kill them off. NOTES: 1. This design is very effective against defense-led troops but no single base design works against all attack strategies. If you find your self regularly wiped out by hogs... you might want to try it. It is still a pretty good general design for regular barbarian, archer attacks as well - but the ring will obviously have no effect on them. 2. Because it is a popular design, there will be experienced attackers that recognize it. They will either know how to defeat it, or will move on to an easier challenge. 3. You may swap defensive buildings with other defensive buildings in the core and 3rd ring... and you may swap NON-defensive buildings with other NON-defensive buildings in the fluff ring... but never put a defensive building in the fluff ring, or a fluff building in the defensive ring... or you will break the whole design. If you are interested in this design please follow the thread below on the clash of clans forums: The Ringus Base Design The Tempest base design (for TH 8) The tempest base design is an excellent layout that has the following features: 1. Centralized Clan Castle to make luring of troops difficult. 2. Symmetrical layout with nice distribution of defensive buildings. 3. Convertible for easy switching between farming and trophy hunting and clan wars. 4. Use of funneling techniques to guide attackers over traps. You can read more about it here: The Tempest base design Other TH 8 Base designs: The Tesseract base design The Shuriken base design The Mantis base design (for TH 7) This base design is inspired by the Tempest base design described above. It features: 1. Centralized Clan Castle to make luring of troops difficult. 2. Symmetrical layout with nice distribution of defensive buildings. 3. Convertible for easy switching between farming and trophy hunting and clan wars. 4. Use of funneling techniques to guide attackers over traps. The author provides several variations of both farming and trophy hunting bases... I personally like the ones that have defensive buildings on either side of the traps to ensure that defense-led attackers will be attracted to walk over them. You can read more about it here: The Mantis base design Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse